


Your bitch

by Veewritessometimes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Degradation, Dragon sex, Feminization, Fisting, Fluff, Humor, Kink Discovery, Kinky, M/M, Marking, Name-Calling, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Somehow?, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Watersports, Why Did I Write This?, dom/sub dynamic, sub quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veewritessometimes/pseuds/Veewritessometimes
Summary: “I’m just here because you hired me as your bitch.” Quackity said, knowing fine well how much he actually wanted to get ravaged by that huge dragon cock right now.“Alright, come here, bitch. Let’s have hardcore sex.”“Yeah man, let’s have hardcore sex, man!”-or-Quackity has hardcore sex with an ender dragon.~~~~~~This is not about the real people! It’s about Quackity and Wilbur’s personas in the video that got taken down from Tommy’s channel.It’s not meant to be serious so please don’t take it too seriously.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Quackity/Dragzo, Quackity/ender dragon
Comments: 39
Kudos: 200





	1. Quackity and Dragzo have hardcore sex

**Author's Note:**

> Does it count as m/m if one of them is a male dragon? Idk, but I finally finished it! Hopefully people who wanted the rest find this.  
> [This isn’t about the CCs themselves but if any of them want this taken down, it will be deleted.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this confused anyone but basically:  
> I posted half of the story as a test, then later came back and added the rest, as well as a second chapter. This is the completed story, enjoy! :)

“Dragzo, you’re fucking huge!” Quackity marvelled, before snickering and adding on, “That’s what she said.”

“Actually, that’s what _he _said.” The big dragon corrected.__

__“No no no. That would be gay. I’m not gay; I’m just here because you hired me as your bitch.” Quackity said, knowing fine well how much he actually wanted to get ravaged by that huge dragon cock right now._ _

__“Alright, come here, bitch. Let’s have hardcore sex.”_ _

__“Yeah man, let’s have hardcore sex, man!” Quackity exclaimed excitedly._ _

__“Take those booty shorts off. They’re ugly.”_ _

__“Nooo, my booty shorts are so fucking sexy, man!”_ _

__“I said take them off.” Dragzo growled, and Quackity squealed embarrassingly.  
“Yes, yes, I’m taking them off!”  
Angering the dragon would not be a good move here. It would already be difficult enough fitting the massive cock inside him, let alone while trying not to get killed._ _

__Quackity quickly discarded his beloved booty shorts to the side and looked up expectantly at the ender dragon._ _

__“Turn around so I can see your arse.”_ _

__Quackity did so, feeling the dragon’s piercing purple eyes on him. It’s not that Quackity had never been naked in front of people before, not at all, but something about those eyes made him anxious._ _

__“You’re so tiny, Quackity. They should call you Small Q, not Big Q.”_ _

__Quackity would normally clap back but this time he just laughed nervously. He’d had sex with plenty of different people—and not-people—but never before a dragon. Dragzo was his first, and he couldn’t deny it made him a little scared. The massive dragon had the power to kill him easily at any time, but it would be a lie to say that fact didn’t also turn him on slightly._ _

__“You have such a nice arse, Small Q. I can’t wait to be buried inside you.”_ _

__All Quackity could do was let out a small squeak which he tried to muffle._ _

__“You like that, huh? You wanna be my little whore?”_ _

__“I’m not a whore!” Quackity protested, but his hardening cock disagreed with him._ _

__“Yes you are, you’re my bitch and I hired you.” The dragon spoke in a firm tone of voice that the other couldn’t argue with._ _

__“Now lie down, bitch. It’s time for some hardcore sex.”_ _

__Quackity lay down on the hard floor, wincing at the cold against his naked body. Dragzo had insisted that they couldn’t get a hotel room so they were doing it in the dragon’s cave._ _

__“As you said, I am rather large so you will have to prep yourself, if you’re not already stretched.”_ _

__“Of course I’m not! Can’t you do it for me?”_ _

__“Hmm, I wouldn’t have been surprised if you were seeing as you’re such a slut. No, I can’t do it because if you haven’t already noticed, I don’t have hands.”_ _

__Touché._ _

__“Alright, how do you want me to prep myself?”_ _

__“A slut like you should know this, Quackity.”_ _

__Quackity shivered at the use of his name in such a way. It sounded so seductive, yet degrading._ _

__“Dumb little good-for-nothing slut. Do you want me to tell you exactly what to do?”_ _

__“Yes please.” Quackity whimpered._ _

__Dragzo began giving his bitch word for word instructions on what to do. “Take a finger and put it in your arsehole.”_ _

__Quackity almost laughed out loud at the bluntness of the demand, but he held back and did as he was told._ _

__“Look at your arse, just sucking your finger in. You were made to be stuffed, Quackity, weren’t you?”_ _

__The Quackity in question nodded weakly as he concentrated on wiggling his finger around to find his prostate._ _

__“Say it, Small Q.”_ _

__“I.. was made to b-unggh!” Aha, there it was. Prostate found and point proven.  
Quackity started curling his finger to repeatedly hit the spot, while he moaned out, “I was made to be stuffed!”_ _

__“Fuck yes, you were. Add another finger.”_ _

__The boy now rapidly fingering himself didn’t hesitate, adding a second as if it were nothing. He would be needing a lot more fingers if he ever wanted to get the massive dragon cock inside him (which he definitely did)._ _

__Quackity continued pistoning the fingers into himself, and added a third finger when Dragzo told him to._ _

__“That’s it, keep going. Get your tight arse ready for my massive cock.”_ _

__Quackity groaned, getting closer from the fingers still pumping into him combined with Dragzo’s dirty words. “Please, Dragzo..”_ _

__“Please what? You want another finger, you greedy slut?”_ _

__Another groan slipped from Quackity’s mouth before he answered, “Yes!”_ _

__“Ok, go on then, since you moan so prettily for me.”_ _

__Four fingers were now knuckle-deep in the small man, and his moans only kept getting louder._ _

__“Look at you, fucking yourself on four fingers. Such a greedy hole you have.”_ _

__Dragzo looked down at Quackity, already wrecked and desperate. His hair was a total mess, but he made sure not to comment on it since he knew it was one of Quackity’s insecurities._ _

__“Do you think you can manage the last finger?”_ _

__“You want me to fist myself??” Quackity asked incredulously._ _

__“Well, if that’s what you want. I am rather large after all.”_ _

__Quackity slipped his thumb in next to the four fingers already filling him to the brim. The stretch felt almost impossible but oh, so good. Quackity was silent for a moment while he concentrated on getting his whole hand in, and then a loud groan escaped his mouth as the widest part of his hand pushed through and his hand was sucked into his hole up to his wrist._ _

__"Fuck, you're beautiful." The dragon sighed breathlessly._ _

__Hitting the right spot was much easier for Quackity now that he was wrist deep. He kept pounding his fist into his prostate, thrusting his hips up in time. It was just too good. His untouched cock was rock hard and throbbing, precum dripping from his slit._ _

__"You're so wet for me, aren't you baby?"_ _

__"Yes, so wet, just for you!" More and more warmth was pooling in Quackity's stomach._ _

__"You like when I tell you dirty things, huh? You're such a filthy little slut, fisting your own pussy."_ _

__"Uhhngg, Dragzo, I think I'm going to cum!"_ _

__"Not yet, Quackity. Take your hand out."_ _

__Reluctantly, Quackity stopped his desperate thrusting motions and did as Dragzo said, making an obscene squelching sound. He whimpered at the sudden empty feeling after having been stuffed so full._ _

__"Are you ready, Quackity?" Dragzo asked, wanting to make sure his bitch was definitely ok with this. He was finding himself starting to really care about Quackity._ _

__"God, yes!" Quackity replied enthusiastically._ _

__"Ok, then count me down for penetration."_ _

__"10, 9, 8, 7..." Quackity counted down, anticipation building in him as he got closer and closer to finally being split open by the cock he'd been wanting for so long. "...3, 2, 1, 0!"_ _

__As soon as the last number left Quackity's mouth, Dragzo's cock was shoved into him all the way to the hilt in one thrust. Quackity let out a yelp at the sudden feeling of intense pleasure. He was so exceedingly full, and in all the right places. No amount of preparation could have prepared him for the way Dragzo's cock stretched him out and split him open.  
As he looked down at his stomach he noticed a bulge from the huge member inside him, and he fucking whined._ _

__Dragzo, too, saw the bulge when he glanced down to see what Quackity was gaping at. The dragon noticed how it turned Quackity on and decided to play right into his kinks._ _

__"Look at how your stomach is bulging just to accommodate me."_ _

__Another whine escaped Quackity's mouth._ _

__"That's it, keep whining like a bitch. This is what you were made for."_ _

__Despite wanting to just fuck Quackity into oblivion, Dragzo also wanted him to remain in one piece, so the dragon started with slow, gentle movements._ _

__"Fuck, you have such a tight little cunt."_ _

__Dragzo's cock was dragging right along Quackity's prostate, preventing him from responding with anything but whimpers and moans._ _

__"You make such pretty sounds, baby girl."_ _

__Something about the girl thing really did it for Quackity. His moans got considerably louder and he almost came already._ _

__"You like when I call you a pretty girl, hmm?"_ _

__Quackity could only nod in reply._ _

__Then Dragzo lowered his head and whispered in Quackity's ear, "You want me to knock you up, breed you?"_ _

__The hot humid breath against his ear combined with the filthy words made Quackity finally snap. He let out a cry as he came, hard, all over his own stomach._ _

__Dragzo stopped his gentle thrusts immediately and let Quackity ride out his high before speaking. "Oh, Quackity," He said sternly, "Did I say you could cum yet?"_ _

__Quackity shrank back at the authoritative tone in the dragon's voice and his face turned red in embarrassment. "N-no, sir." He squeaked out._ _

__"I haven't cum yet, so what do you suppose we do now?"_ _

__"I'm so sorry, sir. I could give you dunderhead?" Quackity suggested lamely. The harsh purple eyes glaring at him already gave him his answer before Dragzo spoke._ _

__"No." Was all he said, punctuated with a sharp thrust into Quackity. The oversensitive boy yelped, but the sparkle of lust in his eyes told Dragzo that he was okay to keep going. His thrusts this time were relentless, pounding Quackity into the floor._ _

__Although his prostate was being abused without abandon, Quackity was very much enjoying being used as a toy. He was there just for Dragzo's pleasure, and the thought made his dick twitch back to life._ _

__"You little whore, already starting to get hard again. Does it turn you on being used like this?"_ _

__Quackity gave a little nod, embarrassed._ _

__"That's right. You're my little fuck toy now, so good for me."_ _

__Dragzo used his front legs to pin down Quackity, using this as leverage to pound even harder into the boy beneath him, chasing his own pleasure._ _

__"Are you ready to be filled with my cum?" Dragzo asked, as a warning to Quackity that he was about to blow his load._ _

__"God yes, breed me!"_ _

__That was the final straw for Dragzo as he groaned in pleasure and pumped rope after thick rope of cum deep into Quackity. His belly was distended even more, filled with dragon seed sloshing around, all the while Dragzo kept up his thrusts._ _

__When he finally let up, he pulled out and dribbled a bit of excess cum on Quackity's stomach. What a sight he was to behold, covered in both of their cum, seed dripping from his gaping hole. Quackity felt empty, yet still strangely full, and as he glanced down he realised it was because he was still filled with cum. There was a small bump in his stomach from it, as if was really pregnant._ _

__"You're my bitch now, Quackity, and only mine." Dragzo announced. "I should really mark my property."_ _

__Before Quackity could say anything, he felt something warm splash against his chest, and this time it wasn't cum._ _

__Dragzo was pissing on him. Marking him with his piss, like a dog, and god if it wasn't hot as fuck. It wasn't something he'd ever tried before, but apparently Quackity had a piss kink._ _

__The stream of piss moved lower, down Quackity's stomach, pooling in his belly button, and finally hitting his cock. Quackity was now at full mast._ _

__"Just look at you, all covered in cum and piss. What a filthy little whore."_ _

__That was all it took for Quackity to cum untouched a second time, covering himself in even more cum, though this time considerably less than the first time. His eyes rolled back in his head as all he could feel was blinding pleasure. He saw stars behind his eyelids before everything went dark and he passed out._ _

__~~~~~~_ _

__When Quackity awoke, he was still in Dragzo's cave, with the dragon's wing wrapped around him. He felt a lot cleaner than before, no longer covered in sweat, cum and piss. Dragzo must've washed him. He tried to get up but Dragzo stopped him. "Shh, you took me so well. Just lie down and rest."_ _

__Since when did Dragzo actually care about him? Quackity was about to say something when the dragon spoke, "When I said you were mine now, I meant it."_ _

__"Really? You actually want me to be yours?" Quackity was dumbfounded._ _

__"Yes, you're an alright substitute wife, I guess." Dragzo now started to worry. What if Quackity didn't want to be his? What if it was a one time thing?_ _

__"Thanks, man. I wouldn't want to be anyone else's substitute wife."_ _

__"And you're sure it's not just because of the wife powder?"_ _

__"I'm sure. I'll always be your bitch, Dragzo."_ _

__Dragzo sighed with relief. Worry over._ _

__"Now go back to sleep, Quackity. You need to rest."_ _

__Quackity hummed happily as he drifted off again in the safety of Dragzo's wing._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my sins.  
> Please let me know if you enjoyed, or have any corrections/feedback! :)


	2. Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some unused lines that didn't make it into the final cut, some for very obvious reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the story! I'm sorry if this may be confusing to some people but I just updated the first chapter as I wanted to keep it all in one piece, then added this to hopefully notify people it's been updated.

-Prostate? Found. Point? Proven. Hotel? Trivago.  
-“Am I really just a dumb good-for-nothing slut to you?”  
-[fists self]  
-"Hippety, hoppety, you are now my property."  
-Dragzo had taken him under his wing, quite literally.  
-Quackity was flabbergasted.  
-Well, that was a quick worry.  
-"How could I not love such a cumslut?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not much but I needed something for the second chapter. Let me know if you like me including outtakes?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you have any feedback/criticism :)


End file.
